


The Past Is Behind Us

by Calippo24



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Child Abuse, Gen, Lazarus Pit (DCU), Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calippo24/pseuds/Calippo24
Summary: Bruce stumbles across videos from Damian's past and feels bad for not knowing Damian existed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Past Is Behind Us

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my timeline is the dc animated movie universe but with a few tweaks. So... Talia Al Ghul was resurrected after she died in Batman Bad Blood and everyone knows it. Damian has used the Lazarus pit hundreds of times throughout his life for healing injuries but has never used it to be resurrected. Sometimes Damian’s eyes glow green when he is near a Lazarus pit or when he is really, really angry. Thalia Al Ghul still wants Damian to be a member of the LoA or LoS what ever you call it and sometimes threatens to take him away from Bruce.

Bruce was sitting in a chair at the Batcomputer searching through the League of Assassin files he had stolen during a reconnaissance mission. There were hundreds of files each with their own code name. He stopped on a file with a familiar name, it read Ibn al Xu’ffasch. In English it translated to son of the bat, which is what Damian was addressed as when he was around the League of Assassins. Bruce hesitantly opened the file, inside there were hundreds of videos and documents. They were in chronological order so Bruce did what anyone would; he watched one.

The first video was of Damian as an infant sleeping. Damian looked so calm asleep and in Bruce’s opinion Damian was the cutest baby he had ever seen. A woman was talking in Farsi off screen. Bruce’s inner translator was working fast to understand what she was saying.

“Ibn al Xu’ffasch ten weeks out of the artificial womb. He’s developing well, eyesight is at a sufficient level, his hearing is above average, and he is showing signs of a growth spurt.” The woman spoke in an even tone. She reached her hand forward and rubbed his cheek to wake him up. Damian’s eyes opened slowly revealing the beautiful emerald green he inherited from Talia and the Lazarus Pit. As Bruce starred as his son, he realised how innocent Damian looked. At ten weeks old Damian had never killed anyone and he was just a child. Bruce wished he could go back in time and steal Damian from this moment. How did he deserve the title of the world’s greatest detective if he didn’t even know he had a son?

Bruce watched more videos; Damian’s first words, Damian getting his first tooth, Damian’s first steps and Damian receiving his first sword. Bruce pressed play on a video of Damian, he was around three or four years old wearing a miniature version of his old League of Assassin uniform. Talia was standing next to him speaking softly in Arabic.

“You will go into training today and kill Pamir, he is a traitor and deserves what is coming.” Damian nodded and went into the training room. The camera angle switches to inside the room where Bruce could see a man around his thirty’s instructing Damian how to use a sword. They began fighting, a fight in which Damian was winning, within a minute the man was down on the floor, sword pressed to his neck. Talia entered “kill him, he is of no use to the League” she said viciously. Damian looked into Talia’s eyes slowly raising his sword while the man pleaded for his life. In one fluid motion the sword flew down cutting into his carotid artery instantly killing the man. “You will need to be faster next time my Alexander” Talia said before leaving the room. Damian’s gaze never left the body as several men came in to take it away. Bruce couldn’t stop staring at Damian as the video stopped playing and the sound of the man's last breath echoed throughout the cave.

Dick entered the Batcave to find Bruce sitting in his chair staring at a black screen. “hey B you good?” Dick received no reply, so he cautiously approached Bruce.

“It was terrible, the things Talia made him do. It was my fault I should have known he was alive.” Bruce said in a quiet voice. Dick was surprised. Where was this coming from?

“I know but it’s-” Dick started before he was cut off.

“You don’t know Dick you didn’t see the footage” Bruce said, gesturing to the Batcomputer.

“What footage?” Dick asked cautiously not sure if he wanted to see. Bruce then showed Dick the footage of Damian’s first kill. Dick was horrified, next time he saw Talia al Gul he was going to make her pay. Together they watched more videos. Damian trapped in a room disabling an active bomb at age four. Damian fighting and killing eight assassins at age five. Damian in a flooding room holding his breath for minutes before he could escape at age six. Damian getting stabbed, cut, burnt, and shot throughout his whole life. There was even a video of Damian climbing a mountain at age four. Bruce remembered Damian telling him this before and watched sadly as his son fell and broke his arm but still made it to the top anyway. They came across a document with theories about Damian’s connection to the Lazarus pit and read it together.

It read: He has a strong connection to the Lazarus pit and can sense when one is nearby or if a person has recently been in it. This is most likely due to frequent use of the pit as well as inherited genes that are compatible with the pit’s waters. When he uses the Lazarus pit, he suffers from minor pit madness and experiences extreme pain when submerged. Similar to his grandfather, he has absorbed magical elements of the pit in his bloodstream which could potentially be used to revive his body in the event that a Lazarus pit is not nearby. The residue of Lazarus pit in his blood stream also speeds up his body’s healing process to twice the average male his age.

Bruce and Dick shared equally angry looks. Bruce and Dick shared equally angry looks. They both knew that Damian had been in a Lazarus pit before but all this information about his connection to it was shocking. Then the sound of a motorbike engine filled the cave and the R cycle appeared. Bruce quickly turned off the computer and put on a casual face. Damian got off his bike eyeing Bruce and Dick as he went upstairs.

“He’s going to know somethings up. You didn’t get mad at him for wearing his uniform upstairs” Dick said to Bruce.

“I’ll talk to him about wearing his uniform in the manor later” Bruce said, deleting the watch history on the computer.

“Are you going to tell him about what we saw?” Dick asked cautiously.

Bruce sighed. “No and neither are you” Bruce said before heading upstairs leaving dick behind in the cave.

Bruce procrastinated seeing Damian for half an hour before he decided he better check on his son. He slowly approached Damian’s room listening for any movement inside. He opened the door to find Damian asleep on his bed, wearing soft looking pyjamas. Bruce realized in this moment that his son was perfect, and that he was never going to let Talia near Damian again; he was going to keep him safe and give Damian all the love he deserved. Damian was his son, and he was going to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave kudos!


End file.
